Te entrego el corazón
by Rach Black
Summary: Eres hermosa, simplemente un ángel sería imposible que sintieras lo que yo siento, se me agita el corazón al verte, y tú ni siquiera pareces haberte dado cuenta de que existo... Todos humanos, ya sé no es un buen summary, pero denle una oportunidad


Un día nuevo, como siempre el sonido del despertador, detestaba tener que levantarme temprano, pero debía ir a la escuela. Me levante sin mucho entusiasmo y entre al baño, en el cual fui la primera.

Y bueno debo decir que era por eso que trataba de despertarme antes que cualquiera de la casa, porque si me levantaba diez minutos después, era una batalla campal con mis hermanos por quien iba a ocupar el baño, y bueno aunque era la niña y más pequeña, muchas veces mi padre era quien me apoyaba, para que entrara antes al baño, pero decidí que lo mejor era que me levantaría antes, para que los dos flojos de mis hermanos tuvieran tiempo de hacer algo.

Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, tengo quince años recién cumplidos y bueno después está Edward que tiene dieciséis y el mayor que es Emmett que cumplió dieciocho. Los tres somos hijos del matrimonio de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y papá es médico.

Les contaré un poco de mis hermanos, Emmett es un deportista nato, está en el equipo de americano de la escuela, él cual no ha ganado un partido desde hace más de cuatro años, pero debo decir que mi hermano es bueno, lo que pasa es que su equipo es mediocre. Y bueno tiene una pequeña obsesión por Rosalie, creo que es la fantasía de la mayoría del colegio.

Su cabello rubio le llega a la mitad de la espalda, sus perfectos ojos azules, según ha dicho mi hermano, solo muestran repulsión hacia los que ella cree inferiores, a los cuales trata como basura, pero creo que no es tan mala persona o al menos eso espero, porque presiento que va a terminar como mi cuñada, aunque en estos momentos no le haga demasiado caso a Emmett.

Y pues debe de estar ciega, ya que el cabello negro de mi hermano, combinan perfecto con sus ojos miel, que ambos compartimos, esos músculos a muchas mujeres ha dejado suspirando, pero parece que la Barbie como le puso mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella; no hay efecto.

Pero continuare con Edward, este hermano mío, es algo así como el nerd de la familia, casi siempre se la pasaba en la biblioteca, casi nunca le gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas, usa gafas aunque no entiendo porque, si mi padre ya le compró los lentes de contacto y no deja ver lo único bello que tiene que son esos ojos verdes que heredo de papá.

Es bastante alto, pero eso lo tiene de delgado, no creo que sea feo, de hecho mi mejor amiga le gusta, es por eso que la mayoría de las veces viene a mi casa, solo para verlo, aunque como ya dije no es feo, no me deja que explote todos sus puntos fuertes, porque yo sé que si él me dejará arreglarlo, muchas chicas morirían por él, no solo mi mejor amiga.

Que también debo decir, no es una chica muy común, su cabello antes castaño ahora lo trae negro y bastante corto, y bueno su ropa parece más una cante de rock pesado, que una chica de dieciséis años, pero desde que su madre murió cambio todo por ese look y dejo de ser la inocente y tierna Isabella que todos conocían.

- Allie - esa voz era de mi hermano Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ed? - pregunte, mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

- ¿Soy feo? - ante aquella pregunta giré a verlo.

- No - susurre - pero no entiendo la pregunta.

- Bueno, ya sé que no soy como Emmett - soltó un suspiro - y que ninguna chica se me acerca, pero…

- Pensé que eras medio rarito, hermanito - esa burla fue de Emmett - pero veo, que ya hay alguien que te gusta.

- Creí que tu mente era más por el estudio - comente un tanto confundida - que las chicas, por ahora no te interesaban.

- Vamos Eddie - lo animo Emmett - dinos quien es la afortunada.

- No es nadie - sus mejillas se tornaron rojas - solo quiero que dejen de molestarme.

- Emmett - lo reprendí, antes de que siguiera molestándolo - porque no te vas y te duchas, que por ti siempre llegamos tarde.

Y lo saque de mi recamara, ya que sabía que Edward era un tanto tímido, para estar hablando de que quería un cambio por alguien, y mucho menos delante de Emmett que era la persona más burlona que yo conocía, en cuanto le puse seguro a la puerta, me giré de nuevo hacia Edward.

- ¿Y bueno quién es? - le pregunte lo más seria que pude.

- Prométeme que no te vas a burlar - me pidió asentí levemente, tratando de no comenzar a dar brinquitos de la emoción - la conozco desde hace mucho, de hecho creo que desde que la vi por primera vez en la casa me enamore de ella.

Estuve a punto de brincar, creyendo que mi mejor amiga era correspondida, pero me contuve esperando a que me dijera si lo que estaba imaginando era cierto o no.

- ¿Quién es? - le urgí.

- Es Tanya Denalí - ante el nombre de la porrista, en cierta forma la desilusión de que mi mejor amiga pudiera ser mi cuñada apareció, pero también me alegro que mi hermanito le gustará una chica, ya que al igual que Emmett comenzaba a creer que era raro - y bueno veme, ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí?

- Yo te voy a ayudar - le sonreí levemente - y ya verás que no solo Tanya va a caer rendida, sino muchas chicas más.

- Gracias, Allie - ante su sonrisa, se la regrese.

No dije nada, él abrió la puerta y en la puerta estaba Emmett, con una sonrisa ladina.

- Si que tienes buenos gustos - comento el idiota musculoso - y debo decir, que tú serás el afortunado si ella decide salir contigo, porque ella si se fija en lo superficial.

Ante aquello Edward bajo la mirada y camino hacia su recamara, enserio que podía tener muchos músculos, pero nada de cerebro, le mande una mirada asesina.

- Eres un genio, Emmett - le espete.

- No pensé que lo fuera a tomar así - se rasco la nuca avergonzado - pero tengo una idea pixie.

- Creo que tengo miedo - susurre.

- No tienes porque hacerlo - sonrió de lado - hoy los Cullen, tomaremos un día de descanso y ayudaremos a nuestro Eddie a quitarse esa jareta de Nerd.

- ¿Vamos a faltar a… - me tapo la boca, antes de que terminará la oración.

- Es un secreto, enana - me reprocho - nuestros padres, no tienen porque enterarse.

- Lo siento - me disculpe - muy bien, hoy le haremos un cambio a Eddie.

Ambos chocamos las manos, enserio que si Tanya no veía guapo a mi hermano, después de hoy, era porque esa niña estaba ciega y no merecía la pena que Ed estuviera enamorado de ella.


End file.
